wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Races/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Wiggly Races. Transcript Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dinosaur, dog, octopi, and Friendly Pirate, welcome to the Annual Wiggly Running Race. Runners are lining up. Emma Wiggle, the girl with a bow in her hair, takes her mark in a very balletic way. Emma prefers chamomile tea as her refreshing drink before the race. (Douglas gives Emma a chamomile tea & she drinks before starting the race.) Simon, the red wiggle with the big voice, takes his mark. Simon likes to warm up playing Simon Says. Simon likes to run in his opera cape, so Buttons the butler brings out and helps him dress in his opera cape. Simon prefers a non-chilled glass of water with a dash of lemon as his refreshing drink before a race. (Douglas gives Simon a drink of water & he drinks before the race.) Lachy Wiggle takes his mark. Lachy prefers a spray of lavender like mist to a refreshment, and what is that? Oh, preapproved by the sporting committee, wings. Yes. Will Lachy fly down the track? Who knows. (Lachy sprays his lavender like mist to warm up for the race to start.) And of course, here comes the always hungry blue wiggle, Anthony, ready for the race. (They were all getting ready to start the race.) Well, to start the race, we have Madam La Starch, the queen of the march. Here she comes. Two twirls of her baton, a throw in the air, and the race begins. (Madam La Starch throws the baton. Then, they were running cause the race has started.) Emma is Irish dancing up the track. Simon is singing his way up the track, but keeps stopping to sign autographs. This may hinder his chances of finishing first. Anthony, the blue wiggle, has asked Buttons to accompany him up the track, providing him with fruit salad every five steps. The man's appetite knows no bounds, but where will he finish in the race? Lachy is spraying his lavender like mist and trying to get his wings to flap, and he's starting to take the lead. But wait. Oh, no, he's falling asleep as he runs. Oh, yes, he is asleep. Come on, spectators, let's wake him up. (with others.) WAKE UP, LACHY! (himself.) The race continues. Emma has switched to Highland dancing up the track, and is still in the lead. Simon is singing autographs for Henry the Octopus. Anthony had called for a vegetarian pizza, and Button's the amazing butler, has delivered. Not recommended on a race. Lachy is catching up to Emma. Simon and Anthony lag behind. Oh, we're coming into the homestretch. Emma has changed to jazz runs and finishes first, breaking the ribbon. Lachy finishes second, and congratulates Emma. Anthony has a tummy ache and has lagged behind Simon, who wishes his big fan Wags the Dog goodbye, and leisurely strolls home for third place. Anthony finally makes it home, tummy aching and asking for a big glass of water. Oh, the crowd loved the race. And now, the presentation of the cup. Madam La Starch, the queen of the quick march, presents all the medals to all of the Wiggles for competing in the race. (Douglas & Madam La Starch give those medals to the Wiggles.) Oh, well done, Wiggles. Another fabulous wiggly race. (Shot transition to the Wigglehouse. Then, it translates to the Wiggles are headed back home while holding their medals.) Simon: So much fun running in a race. Lachy: Well, my wings and my lavender spray really helped me, and they were cleared by the Wiggly Board of Racing. Anthony: I probably shouldn't have eaten during the race. I had no chance with a sure tummy. Emma: Oh, very true, Anto, but you made it through to the end. So well done. Simon: Well, you know what? There is a very swift running donkey and a very slow tortoise in Camille Saint-Saen's "Carnival of the Animals". Anthony, Emma & Lachy: Really? Simon: Indeed there is, and I'm just off to the carnival right now. Anthony: Have fun, Simon. Emma & Lachy: See you soon. (Shot transition to Wigglehouse. Then, it zooms to the circus tent called, Camille Saint-Saëns: Carnival of the Animals. Until, it translates to The Swift, Running Donkey.) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Unfinished Transcripts